Marvel Knights: The Spectacular Spider-Man
by joedino
Summary: Peter parker had a rough life. Once after bitten by a radioactive spider, he gets spectacular powers. But first ambitions leads to tragedy and vengeance. Peter now has carry his uncle's last words to carve the rising hero is.
1. prologue

**A/N: This will be based off The Spectacular Spider-Man animated series (because to me is the best spiderman of all time) basically my alternate version. Except with a ton of twists and a little TASM references. The Avengers, SHIELD, and other heroes and villains will be involved. Eddie Brock is still in high school(with different appearance), a surprise extra friend of peter. This takes place before the spider bite. Some characters look different on purpose.**

 **Bold - location/time/event**

 **Bold underlined - character speech/POV**

 _Italics - character thought_

 ** _Bold italics - sound effects/action/on the phone_**

 **\- 10 years ago**

In peaceful Queens, the residents of the parkers, Dr. Richard Parker was at his desk in his home office upstairs, Checking analyses for his latest work. And by his desk is another table but on top is an opened briefcase filled with finished papers. He has got a call from his business lab partner and long time friend Dr. Carl Brock saying that he finished his work and ready for tomorrow and Dr. Connors, their leading scientist at Oscorp, notified them new projects that Norman Osborn has kept requesting with the still military solutions that some ideas sound to suspicious to both of them as Norman still tries to look into Parker and Brocks work which makes it more suspicious. Richard reply that he is almost done with his too as the call end with Carl letting him know his wife is on her way to pick up his son.

After finishing and confirming his equations, he place his last sheet to the briefcase and closed it lock. Now he decided to reward himself with some coffee.

As he walked down stairs he sees his five year old son Peter playing his toy helicopter as he runs out of kitchen and passed the stairs Richard is at and heading to living room. Right after Peter coming out the kitchen is another boy by the name of Eddie Brock, Carl's seven year old son, who came by to play with Peter as he brought his own toy jet fighter.

Richard and Carl became good friends while at work for years. Their wives, Mary Parker and Jamie Brock, are more bestfriends, and ever since they have their sons, the two boys became inseparable.

Richard made his way to kitchen and finds his wife Mary sitting in the dining table with a cup of her coffee in her hand. She smiled at her husband and signal her head another mug of coffee waiting for him.

 **Mary Parker:** I was wondering when you're finally finished.

Richard reach for his mug and respond

 **Richard Parker:** now I am done with work.

Mary grinned while raising her eyebrow at her ever workaholic husband.

 **Mary Parker:** you mean the work you said you should finish three days earlier so we can finally have another family time together, again?

Richard awkwardly chuckle and sigh. His free right hand reached for his wife's left on the table to let her know he really didn't mean to extended himself to the last minute.

 **Richard Parker:** I sorry honey. I didn't plan for it to be this long. My equations are almost ready until Dr. Connors requested both me and Carl to help his experiments, we were so close again but it backfired... again by yesteryday.

Richard looked down. This was the time he suppose to be with his family and but in the end work took his priorities yet again and he still held his own responsibility to fail them again. Mary sees his honest glooming husband and cheer him with a peck on the check. He looked back up to her and sees her always gentle smile.

 **Mary Parker:** how about by tomorrow, you can at least ask Connors for once. We know his family too, he should understand.

Richard nodded and sighed again as he rest his right hand on his forehead. Causing mary to become more concern.

 **Mary Parker:** is there something wrong.

 **Richard Parker:** Mary, it's not just with Connors' dilemma. Oscorp has been kept pushing me, Carl, Connors and everyone else in our lab station with their ambitions. They even try sneaking into our work for their own benefits which I don't like.

This wasn't the first time he told Mary about this but all this is becoming more and more skeptical than usual. She leans and hugged her slight stressful husband to calm him down.

 **Mary Parker:** Richard, if things go wrong I know you won't allow it to go on. For not just for me but for Peter too.

He finally smiled back as they turn to the doorway of the kitchen and both smiled as they just hear the boys taunting eachother as they play with their flying fighters.

 **\- later that evening**

It's late afternoon. Richard is at the kitchen table reading todays Daily Bugle jumbling up their possible theories on the next update with the the extra terrestrial organic life form, the life form both Richard and Carl have been working on recently and claiming the title of this discovery based on it's characteristics known as "the symbiote". Richard rolled his eyes on their yet again attempts to jump conclusions on their perspective towards science.

Mary is finishing with dishes after a nice dinner and then have Peter to get Ready for bed.

Peter just walked to the living room passed the stairs above him then-

 ** _*glass crashing_**

Peter felt confused as he decided to walk towards stairs. After four steps up he heard papers rustling and drawers slamming from the distant. The boy can tell its coming from his father's office.

 **Peter Parker:** dad!?

As peter continues to walk up the stairs, Richard heard the call and got up from his seat.

Peter made it to the office. Seeing papers and glass shards everywhere, drawers that have been slammed on the ground. And infront of his sight is the large window with a huge breach letting in the the cold are a green leaves from the near by tree.

He turned back with fear.

 **Peter Parker:** DAAAAD!!!!?

Richard hear scream louder this time as he reached the stairs. He rushed up the steps and made his to office and seeing what his son has discoverd in full shock. Picked up and scan falling papers.

Mary made it and was too shocked from what she is seeing.

Richard then stood on the side of the desk which was facing the window. after checking he notice half of his work was missing, including his main research.

 **Richard Parker:** _'my specialize spiders!'_

He then faced the window with that huge damaged breach and turned back to his family who are in fear. He now knows what just happened.

Richard's phone buzzed. He pulled out his phone and sees the name of his life long friend.

On the phone

 ** _Carl Brock:_** Richard, we got a problem.

 **\- later in their car**

It was raining. Mary is in the back to comfort Peter. To him everything seems to be going fast, he has no idea what is happening; his Dad's office, fast packing, rushing to the car.

 **Peter Parker:** _'did people sneak in? Breaking things badly? Where are we going!?'_

He tightened his hug to Mary as she tries to calm him down. Richard is in the drivers seat on his way to his older brother's house. He looked at his rear view mirror and seeing his son in the most scare he has ever witnessed. He gritted his teeth and tightened the steering wheel as he sternly focuses on the road.

 **Richard Parker:** _'I will NOT let them drag our own son into this. I have to keep him safe from my own trouble. Luckily, I know the one person who I always count on.'_

 **\- Ben Parker's home**

Ben Parker sits in the chair at the living reading today's newspaper while his wife May is reading her book on the couch close side to her husband. There evening was peaceful until a sudden knock on their front door. Ben insisted to answer it.

His brother Richard stood before him.

 **Richard Parker:** evening Ben.

Ben notice his sister-in-law and his little nephew stepped out of the car. But the kid looked a little shivering.

Ben told his younger brother they can come in.

Mary and peter were on the couch as the mother keeps holding her son. May though is staring at a child size suite case and a kid size backpack piled next to the couch. Was the aunt unaware for his nephew to stay for a while? But Mary hopes that this will be over, she just often sees these verbal attempt as bluff but this is really happening.

Meanwhile at the kitchen with the Parker brothers.

 **Ben Parker:** how long will you be gone?

Richard scratched the back of his head as he looks down but with a grim face. He then looks up to his brother but talks a little quiet than normal to keep Peter from getting involved.

 **Richard Parker:** Ben,. . . Remember all those negotiation attempts that the heads of oscorp keep barking at me about.

Ben nods and follows their low volume conversation.

 **Ben Parker:** ah yes, those. Military, destructive, arrogance, there were recent mishaps there and they still allowed it to slide.

 **Richard Parker:** well they are after me and Carl now. They broke into my office and stole a quarter of my work.

 **Ben Parker:** What?!

 **Richard Parker:** Ben please, I can't give you further details, I don't you or may to mix in this as well, that's why I came to you first. I am here because you're the only one I know in heart to keep my son safe. He doesn't deserve to be in this mess. You heard me what just happened. Mr. Osborn has even courted supposedly former workers to prison and they still continue those projects for him.

Ben was lost for words. He then starts thinking about the boy. He truly doesn't want anything happened to him, even with little power both him and his brother have against one of New York's biggest business empires.

 **Ben Parker:** where are you going

Ben asked with more concern to his younger brother.

 **Richard Parker:** Carl still has connections with Stark Industries recently but still hasn't accept it yet. If we both go, leaving no leverage for Oscorp on either of us. It should take us less than a week, Maybe four days.

Ben is still worried. Richard was suppose to be last before Peter came. It was just the two of them for years.

He nodded to not let his brother and nephew down.

The two men reached the living room. Richard nod signaled his wife. Mary and Peter got off the couch and the father came closer on his knees at his only child.

 **Peter Parker:** where are you going?

Richard placed his right arm on Peter's shoulder.

 **Richard Parker:** Peter. . . Your mom and I will be gone for a week, hopefully shorter. You'll be stanying with your uncle Ben and aunt May. They are always good to you, you know that.

 **Peter Parker:** I wanna go with you.

The son asked to his father. Richard tries to smile to brighten it up, but he is truly uncertain.

 **Richard Parker:** Peter, this isn't something me and your mom wanted, but we promise to come back for you as fast as we can. And. . . If anything happens,. . . I am sorry. Someday you'll understand. Just promise me, should you make a choice, don't look the other way and know what is right, even better than I am.

Peter stares as his dad, try to grasp every word he offered. Richard then hugged his young son. And Peter hugged back on the verge to tear up, the same for Richard.

Mary then walks up the two, crouched on her knees to Peter as their eyes at the same level. She too hugged him but a tear on her left eye came down slowly.

She lets go of her embaced but moved her hands to hold his cheeks. Peter can see the tear from his mom's face. Her looking sad is making him sad even more.

 **Mary Parker:** we WILL come back for you and everything will be okay.

Peter nodded but now his tears streams down slowly. Mary sees it and gently wipes his cheeks as she softly smiles to make her only baby happy. She kissed his forehead and finally stood up.

Richard steps in and slowly ruffled Peter's hair.

 **Richard Parker:** we promise we'll come for you.

He then guides mary to exit he stopped as he holds the door open, he looks back at his brother.

 **Richard Parker:** thank you Ben. I'll always count on you.

Standing next to Ben is his wife in a little shock and trying to comprehend what she entirely witnessed. She looks at her husband who looks at his brother. He gave a proud nod. The leaving couple closed the glass outer door and proceeds to their car.

Peter then stood infront of the glass wall watching them to the car. He sees his mom turns to see him back but with full tears.

Ben then stood next to him as he watch the departing couple.

Ben rest his left hand on peters head. Peter looks at his only uncle. Ben looks down on him with soft smile knowing his nephew that everything will be okay. But Peter looked at his parents now in the car, believing that this doesn't look like it's gonna be okay.

The car starts it's engine and drives back on the road, leaving Peter's sight.

It was the last time he sees his parents before next week like they both promised...

Little did he know in the end, it was the last time he saw them...

Forever.


	2. 1: the day before the incident

**-Midtown Manhattan High School, end of freshman**

 **Peter Parker pov**

Another thursday at my high school in the middle of Manhattan. Just putting my finish notes at my locker and then for lunch with my friends, then two more periods left. And once this day of school is over, it's just tomorrow, but it's not just any day tomorrow. Tomorrow is the field trip mostly me and gwen are waiting for. the bio labs of EMPIRE STATE UNIVERSITY.

 **Gwen Stacy:** Hey peter!

I looked away from my locker to see two of my recent friends since we started freshman, Gwen Stacy was the blonde, tomboyish look one who called out and an average red head guy was Harry Osborn.

 **Me:** Hey gwen!

I greeted back. They are now standing next to me as I just add another finished math notes into my locker.

 **Harry Osborn:** so pete. Ready for lunch?

Harry was excited because its less then half of today over with lunch right now. Tomorrow is technically a free day, since the school managed to get the finals set up today!

I closed my locker and smiled at them

 **Me:** yeah, but I'm also waiting for-

 **Flash Thompson:** a double locker slammer?!

As usual, flash slammed me to have my face at my own locker and slumped down... wait, double?

???: Aaahh!!!!!

A shorter guy was like thrown face slammed to a locker next to me. I fixed my glasses and looked to my left to see an old buddy of mine. We both slumped our backs towards the lockers down looking up to realize Kong was the last tossing culprit. They both have smirks cause they have plenty of time in the middle of school.

I slowly got up and grunted.

 **Me:** Eugene. It's the las-

Flash shoved my back to the lockers but still pushing me back with his lower arm.

 **Flash Thompson:** listen Puny Parker, 'finals' day doesn't mean final beaten even after tomorrow.

And then a hand grasped at Flash's shoulder and thrown him out of the way. He lunges at Kong once and the bigger jock stumbled down on his butt .

The guy cracked his knuckles and neck. But both tormentors flee.

The guy looked down at me with a genuine smile and reached down his hand.

 **Eddie Brock:** Everytime I showed up is a rescue call for you guys.

I smiled back and took his hand and got me up.

He reached down at our shorter friend.

 **Eddie Brock:** com'on light weight.

He just glared at him as Eddie got him on his feet

???: don't push it Brock.

I just shook his shoulder

 **Me:** easy MacDonald. No need to go mini greeny there.

 **Eddie Brock:** yeah Gargan. No need to pull a stinger there.

 **(A/N: SURPRISE! MacDonald Gargan, aka "the scorpion", is also Peter and Eddie's long time friend in this story)**

We both chuckle at the shorter brunette wearing a long sleeve green shirt and blue jeans. But that slightly faded black that has been stuck on his left eye since like forever give just one point of intimidation. But a real quick runner out the three us

Eddie is the true intimidater out of us three. Wearing grey jeans, brown mountain boots, black shirt and dark grey hoodie. His had short black hair with slight bangs just above between his brows **(A/N: picture him as teen Tom Hardy, can't wait for his venom movie! Again this is alternate).** Eddie is the fighter of us and only always defend himself and for us. My bro.

I am, of course, the brains, with brown jeans, white button shirt, and round glasses from my recent sight problem two years ago. Me and Gargan both are not as strong as Eddie. But my smarts make up in our trio as much as his agility.

Gwen groan from Eddie's "resolving" performance. She is technically the most matured one in our class.

 **Gwen Stacy:** Eddie, is violence always necessary instead of talking this out?

Eddie just gave her the "seriously?" Look.

 **Eddie Brock:** blondy, I actually did that like TWELVE TIMES For a month after his first week as the newly famous jock and he still been doing this to these two for the past entire school year! WHAT ELSE CAN I DO TO THAT NOW STUPID HEAD OF HIS?

I sigh from this actual useless debate and step in between the two.

 **Me:** come on guys. Eddie, no need to press Gwen's intuition.

Gwen looks proudly but I raised my eye brow at her.

 **Me:** Gwen? At least for once give Eddie a little credit since he did more of persuading before.

Eddie plays the parent and shook his head at gwen in disapproval.

Me, Gargan, and Harry chuckled and Harry has the honor to change the topic with a smile.

 **Harry Osborn:** so who's hungry?

 **\- After school**

Me, Gwen, and Harry are heading out of the school building as we get to our home.

 **Gwen Stacy:** hey guys! Let's have a get together tonight before tomorrow. have some fun before the last day trip before summer!

 **Me:** that's a great idea Gwen! Aunt May said she and uncle Ben are going out tonight so my house is free.

 **Harry Osborn:** that's awesome Pete! Man, I would rather have be in either at your place than at my house because dad is bringing another business discussion tonight. No lighting mood when bringing home work.

 **Gwen Stacy:** yeah, Dad will be out again while my mom is still at home... but my brother's will also be there and will always jump in and spoil the fun.

 **Me:** so at my place it is then!

We all nod and continued our way

 **Me:** cool, I guess he doesn't have to change plans.

Gwen raised her eye brow at me.

 **Me:** what?

 **Gwen Stacy:** who thought shouldn't change their plans.

 **Me:** Gargan is dying to try his new game yesterday and me and Eddie were into that franchise title so he called yesterday and maybe play it my place.

Gwen grunt by those two.

 **Gwen Stacy:** seriously Peter?

 **Me:** what? They are my friends before midtown. Guys, I know I'm third entry but come on.

 **Harry Osborn:** I think we should give it a try Gwen. If Peter is our friend, then we should give him some slack when he is with those two.

We exit the building. I notice Eddie acting casual while leaning at a wall corner.

I smirk at that because I know that pose. At the far table still viewable from here is taken by junior, soon to be senior student, Beck Underwood. The girl Eddie has been eyeing on for past three months, now studying through her books. **(A/N: Beck Underwood is an official but really lesser known Marvel character. An Eddie's love interest in the comics)**

I walk towards him from behind and tap him in his shoulder. He flinch and turns to me and groans while points at me.

 **Eddie Brock:** don't get any ideas bro.

I chuckled from his reaction. He knows that I know he got crush on Beck and been starting to call at her for Eddie and his counter actions were hilarious.

I told him that I'm still good at my place for the epic first play and Gwen and Harry are coming along. He said he was cool with it and he'll be there tonight as well.

I rejoined my two fiends and we make our way to our houses for tonight.

 **A/N: so yeah some characters will look different, along with new appearing characters before where episode 1 starts. Were you guys surprise by Gargan's role. And I hope people are not too angry for changing Eddie's appearance. Hope you guys like this first chapter. Can't wait for the bext chapter and until then, I'm fossilize for now.**


	3. 2: the night before the trip

**-early evening, Parker's residence.**

 **Peter pov**

Just put on a blue plain t-shirt and adjusting my glasses. Man my childhood friends and my year long friends are gonna hang out tonight before the big trip tomorrow.

I walked down the stairs to see aunt May reading a book on her chair while uncle Ben is watching the news before their date tonight.

The door bell rung. I answered the door and see Gwen and Harry. I smiled and welcome them in.

 **Me:** aunt May! Gwen and Harry are here!

 **Aunt May:** hi kids, we are about to leave soon so you three won't be causing any ruckus.

 **Gwen Stacy:** don't worry Mrs. Parker. I will keep babysitting for you guys.

 **Me and Harry:** Hey!

 **\- 10 minutes later**

Aunt may and uncle Ben are getting there coats until someone knocks on the door. Uncle Ben then answers.

 **Uncle Ben:** Eddie!

Uncle Ben said with glee and they shook hands letting Eddie in.

 **Eddie:** hey Ben. MacDonald is coming late to let you know.

 **Me:** yep.

 **Ben Parker:** well it's good to see our house full of your friends kiddo. Now May and I are going out. You kids stay out of trouble.

Me and Eddie salute in sync

 **Me and Eddie:** yes sir!

Uncle Ben and aunt May chuckled

 **May Parker:** okay kids remember, there is fresh lasagna on the table and some apple pie in the fridge.

And with that they waved bye at us and closed the door.

Eddie turns to us.

 **Eddie Brock:** well peeps, while we wait for Gargan, I brought fire crackers I stole from Kong. Let's light two of them up on the street.

Gwen face palmed.

A knock in the door, I answered it.

 **Me:** Gargan!

 **MacDonald Gargan:** Parker! I got ghoul ops!

We high fived and welcome him in

 **\- later**

Harry, Eddie, and Gargan ate there piece of lasagna as for Eddie also got a slice of aunt May's apple pie.

While three are resuming the multipler server, me and Gwen are eating our share in the kitchen table.

 **Gwen Stacy:** so Peter, how did you... and Brock became friends... more like brothers the way you called him.

I looked down, it was really personal that either me or Eddie haven't brought up to anyone except for Gargan.

 **Me:** we are friends for a long time... 10 years.

Her eyes widen by our range of friendship.

 **Gwen Stacy:** really? How.

 **Eddie Brock:** we're friends from before our parents left.

We flinch by Eddie entering the kitchen with his finished empty plate.

 **Me:** yeah. we met like I was in dipers and Eddie was in preschool.

 **Eddie Brock:** We actually became friends when Pete was like four and I was six. Ever since our parents left us... in a plane crash. Well it was really just the two of us.

Gwen was shocked from our history.

 **Eddie Brock:** our Dads were close friends as business partners and as for our moms they were best friends, and they drop by at either of our houses almost constantly after school until our dads were finished with whatever they were doing.

Eddie sigh.

 **Eddie Brock:** before they left both of us, they said they promised to comeback... and in the end it was really just the two us.Us bros.

He turned gently shook my shoulder and smiled at me.

He then heads for the sink to wash his plate.

Gargan and Harry then walks in

 **MacDonald Gargan:** man, I'm still hungry!

 **Eddie Brock:** hey Gargan, Gwen wants to know how you met us.

Gargan took a seat while dipping his fork on a tray of leftover lasagna.

 **MacDonald Gargan:** well at least meeting me was decent. We meet during sixth grade on my first transferred day. In a p.e. session, I was top runner and jumper. Not the strongest but I got the agility.

 **Me:** yeah we were doing groups of three for tossing the frisbee and we, Eddie, was having fun testing on him catching the thing.

Eddie chuckled on that day.

 **MacDonald Gargan:** oh yeah, during break time we talked about what we liked and we become a little more close. until later on I walked into two kids at a corner in the school.

 **Me:** I remember those guys used to pick on me for three years and guess were also after you too cause your new and short.

 **MacDonald Gargan:** yeah, they got both you and me behind the class building until Eddie comes in and beat them away.

 **Eddie Brock: **first one, now I got two to look after.

 **Harry Osborn:** I recall you guys had a history with Flash too.

Me, Gargan and Eddie looked at each other.

Eddie shook his head and sigh in disappointed.

 **Eddie Brock:** during middle school we run into Eugene and became the four of us. Like these two, he was timid when showing off... until your guys' freshman entrance. He became slightly tall as me, coach recommended him to join the team in on the first week. He was swift and can catch in record time, and later stuck with his title name "Flash". During lunch, us three were gonna congratulate him until he scoots him self away while giving a constipated look, like he has nothing to do with us. I was a constant loner/big bro to these two, Gargan was short and lanky, and Peter is social awkward. He's smart but saddly to everyone they think his too smart.

 **Harry Osborn:** whoa.

 **MacDonald Gargan:** man, just tomorrow and then finally summer.

Harry and Gwen noticed me and Eddie nod for that statement.

 **Gwen Stacy:** soo... since summer is coming up, does any of us have plans for it? Me and Peter are going for science camp.

I nod smiling for confirmation

 **Eddie Brock:** well, I'm getting more time at the motor shop. More time means more pay.

 **MacDonald Gargan:** well, I'm joining the baseball teamfor the summer.

 **Harry Osborn:** sounds like you guys are gonna have a decent summer. My folks and I are going on business trips, mostly by my dad.

 **-later that evening.**

I yawned after saying goodnight to my aunt and uncle. Everyone else left just before my folks arrived.

I layed on my bed think to myself...

 _'Man, socially awkward, weak. I often have to rely on Eddie to show up. Man, maybe if I can build up myself a little more. Maybe tomorrow will give me some better turn ups before summer.'_


	4. 3: the spider bite

**\- the next morning**

 **Peter Parker pov**

Zzzzzz

 **Ben Parker:** Peter.

Zzzzz

 **Ben Partker:** Peter!

Huh? I yawned to find uncle Ben waking me.

 **Me:** **_*yawn_** morning uncle Ben.

 **Ben Parker:** morning to you too kiddo. Don't want you miss out on the trip you've always talked about.

 **Me:** the trip!

Uncle Ben steps out for me to change. My usual white button shirt, brown jeans, blue and white sneakers, and my glasses. I comb my hair to make it neat.

I rushed down stairs with my backpack and grabbed two toasts from the kitchen table which caused uncle ben to chuckle. I gave aunt May a kiss on the cheek. And said bye to both of them and ran out the door.

 **\- in the school bus at Midtown front way.**

All five of us are in the back. Me and gwen are discussing the possible discoveries that awaited us. Eddie just staring through the window. Harry looking through his phone. And Gargan... sleeping.

Beck Underwood was next entered bus and sat one of the front seats. Eddie mood lighten from her presence which makes me smile for him. I haven't seen him drawn into any girl since-

 **Eddie Brock:** oh damn it!

He yelled whispered and ducked behind the next seat. I looked from what he saw and my eyes widened.

Anne Weying. **(A/N: and another surpise character. Instead of classic ex wife, here Anne will be Eddie's ex girlfriend)**

Eddie's ex girlfriend and who I also dispised.

Their relationship was going good at first until she changed everything around for him. Warm outside but with nasty insides.

He groaned that Anne ended up in the same bus and prays that they won't be in the same group.

 **\- later, front of the ESU laboratory.**

 **Aaron Warren:** ...-, Liz Allen, Eddie Brock, Anne Weying, Randy Robertson,...

Eddie's eye twitch from that row call.

Our biologist teacher, Mr. Aaron Warren, is including half of his class like us five, plus Flash, Liz, Rand, Kong, glory, and sally. Beck Underwood, Anne Weying and half of their class are to join Mr. Warren's group

We all proceed into the lab. It was huge with large equipment and clean metal tables with test tubes, text books and microscopes, on the walls are medium to large glass containers fill with their own habitats, each containing a species of reptile, mammal or insects.

There are larger computers showing analyses, larger grappling claws, large glass spheres for containing certain experiments, and so much more!

We were first introduced by a couple in lab coats.

A tall, short hair cut blonde man with a surprisingly mechanical right arm. To his left is a woman his age shorter than him with red hair.

???: greetings everyone. My name is Dr. Curt Connors. And this is my wife martha.

 **Martha Connors:** welcome students to Empire State University's lab in the bio research station.

 **-20 minutes later**

Me, Gwen, and few others are by the reptile containment section, with Dr. Connors explain some of the main focuses while staring at the lizards.

Dr. Connors then excused himself as he called his wife that he will be in the his office for a short moment.

Martha Connors takes over and we head across the reptiles and next is the insects. We took on a few more glimpses before continuing.

Me and Gwen stare at the containing scaly specimens displaying at the wall with awe on the exotic species.

 **Gwen Stacy:** isn't this exciting?

She asked me with glee.

... until Flash shoved aside me with a smug on his face. while his girlfriend Liz Allen, one of the popular cheerleaders, still holding him in his right arm.

 **Flash Thompson:** sure, if you like things that crawled out from under a rock. Or you are one! HAHAHAHA!

He shoved my head away with as they walked passed me.

 _'Man, seriously Flash, when are you gonna grow up.'_

Everyone has gathered to the next table with fighteen glass box containers stacked on top. Each box contains a VERY UNIQUE spider with a brightly colored red and blue pattern.

Martha Connors explains about these specimens. Harry joins at the far left and Gwen looks closer the containers.

Me, Eddie, and Gargan are at back but still can view it. Eddie on the farside of us to avoid glances from Anne. Gargan... leans his head back while snoring his wide open mouth in a sleep. I just focus on the colors of the spiders.

 **Martha Connors:** and over here is we have ESU's collection of spiders. All genetically altered to combine the most impressive traits from multiple species into 15... super spiders.

Super spiders?

Gwen leans closer to the center box and notice something was off.

 **Gwen Stacy:** um? There are only fourteen.

She turns to Martha

 **Gwen Stacy:** one's missing.

Martha became surprised and walks colser to the table.

 **Martha Connors:** huh, my husband must have removed it for further study.

Suddenly I felt a slight weird tickle coming down on my wrist to the top of my hand...

 **Me:** ah!

I felt a sting on my hand and looked at it see what it was. I was shocked.

The spider. The missing one.

It then jumped off to the floor and crawled away into hiding.

My rub my hand still feeling the sting. It's getting slowly more painful I grimance.

 **Eddie Brock:** bro, you okay?

Eddie notices me with concern.

I nod to him that I'm good which I'm not.

I step back behind my friends and then my vision is starting to get weird. I'm seeing everyone but faded back and forth from red to blue.

Damn! It's spreading up my arm.

I keep stepping back quietly as I can until my back is lean towards the glass double doors from where we came in.

I glance at the group and the pain reaches me shoulder.

I ran out the door.

 **\- later, else where in Manhattan.**

I walk, almost stumbling my way to whatever, trying to walk it off.

But no! It's getting worse.

I then stumble into the middle of the street. And looked at my hand feel it tingles. It's like making a new surface. My hand, it feel weird. Like I can barely feel something like tiny fibers on my finder tips.

And then.

 ** _*SPIDER-SENSE_**

 **Me:** Huh?

A loud car horn honked loud behind me.

And then I jumped...

Ten feet in the air!

The car drove though and I landed on a building wall...

Wait what?!

I looked at my hands that just lay on the wall. I'm not letting go and I feel like I'm not that heavy to my arms and hands.

 **Me:** h- how?


	5. 4: More Side Effects

**-Back at the ESU**

 **Peter Parker pov**

I shook the crazy out of my head from what just happened.

 _'Well that's what happens when walking out of the group'_

I made it back to the front the bio laboratory

Most of the group are standing outside of the entrance.

Gwen and Harry spotted my sudden arrival then a few glances from everyone else.

Gwen however steps in front of me with an anger face.

 **Gwen Stacy:** Peter where have you been?! You were gone for almost an hour. You actually ditched us!

 **Flash Thompson:** HA ha! Puny Parker tries to meet out league but then crawls back to kingdom boredom.

Most of the group laughed at me while I just stand there dumbfounded. Gwen and Harry were beyond confused.

 **Sally Avril:** HA HA! That dork is so pathetic! Who does he think he is?!

They all continued laughing, Glory and Randy both giggled along. Anne was just smirking with amusement.

Beck is the only one back there shook her head and disgusted by how Flash and Sally displaying themselves. Eddie was the only one walking past them to me and that got her in full attention.

Eddie stands by my side while glaring at the group as he puts his arm out right infront of me for protection. Beck was awed by Eddie's actions, she always heard but rarely sees Eddie saving me and Gargan from the leading jocks but this is full seen of what she is finally seeing my bro.

He then lean towards me and whispers.

 **Eddie Brock:** bro, if you were ditch'n you should have tag me and Gargan too. All I did was watching him stand n sleep... wait.

Eddie then looks back and forth.

 **Eddie Brock:** where is he?

Gargan then slowly walks out the door while rubbing his left eye tiredly.

I then notice Flash whispering and chuckling with Komg while holding a football.

Oh no.

 **Flash Thompson:** Hey Greeny! HEADS UP!

He mercilessly throws it at him and football impacted Gargan's face having have fall on his back.

 **Eddie Brock:** christ.

Eddie ran towards Gargan furiously by Flash.

I too was pissed I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists even giving a Harry and Gwen a shock.

I then walk towards our by far worst deserting friend.

 **Me:** Hey Thompson!

Flash then turns to me as he raised an eye brow.

 **Me:** How about you stopped the acting bulls* and give a slack if you know to give a damn!

Everyone was shocked.

 **Gwen Stacy:** Peter.

I heard gwen whispred from behind but I straight out ignored her.

Flash then steps up to me, intimidating me with his height and smirk while holding his fist up.

 ** _*SPIDER SENSE_**

in a spit second, I see where the flowing direction of his fist aiming at me rightside of my head. I ducked down.

Everyone was in full shock now, thinking 'The Flash Thompson missed his pucnhed at the always "Puny Parker"'

Flash rapidly felt humiliated and began another punch.

 ** _*SPIDER SENSE_**

Uppercut! I leaned far back out of his each while still holding my feet alone on the ground.

 ** _*SPIDER SENSE_**

Left arming aiming.

I blocked my arm against his! Everyone gasped.

 ** _*SPIDER SENSE_**

He kicks to left but I jump flip over it the right .

 ** _*SPIDER SENSE_**

And he aims his right arm again but I caught it with my own left hand and barely loosing any strength.

Everyone's jaws dropped as I pushed his fist back with little effort having him stumble back a bit while still holding his ground. I took the advantage and did a full punch at his chest and sending in the air back. He lands on his back infront of the group.

I took a deep breathe on what just happened and then-

 **Arren Warren:** MR. PARKER!

Mr. Warren was standing by the glass doors of the laboratory with arms crossed and looking deeply disappointed.

I then turned back at Gwen and Harry staring at me scared.

I returned my gazed at the shocked group plus Flash still on the ground who was too stunned at me.

Eddie was eye widened while holding Gargan up as he covers his left, more bruised eye and his face holding the same reaction.

I stepped back from everything that has happened. I truly have no say in this.

I turned around and run at full speed. Ignoring the calls from Gwen.

I ran out the entire Campus and head towards the nearest alleyway.

I leaned on my back to catch my breath. Holding my hands up while starring deeply at them.

 **Me:** what's happening to me?

 **-back at the front of the bio laboratory.**

 **No one pov**

Eddie shook his head from his trans and looked at Flash still on the ground and was beyond pissed. He gently let go of Gargan. And walks down the steps and into the crowd.

 **Eddie Brock:** HEY THOMPSON!

Flash turns his head and the next thing he sees is a hard mountain boot impacting his face in full force leaving him knocked out.

 **Liz Allen:** Flash!

Liz was petrified to what happened to her boyfriend. Anne was still slightly smirks by his ex. Beck stepped back from the sound of his kick.

Eddie then turns back to his bruised friend and holding him over Gargan's shoulder.

Mr. Warren was displeased by his student's violent resolving methods.

 **Arron Warren:** Mr. Brock!

Eddie turns to his teacher but with his own disapproval.

 **Eddie Brock:** yes "professor holding back" while I keep taking my pal to the doctor-

And points at the unconscious Flash

 **Eddie Brock:** \- while you keep your caring to the spoiled jock on the ground and pampering his smug status!

Eddie leads his short, temporarily half blinded friend in the opposite direction out of this campus.

Anne was thinking on how much authority her ex presents than ever before.

Beck was stunned by her fellow junior peer, but not by seeing authority or showing off, but caring for his two friends... maybe only friends. Something she truly rarely sees from Eddie when they have classes together.


	6. 5: Consequences

**-Entering queens**

 **Peter Parker pov**

I ran. I ran across the bridge. I ran across the neighborhood! I ran just few blocks away, All the way to home.

 **Ben Parker pov**

I was finishing up a call

 **Me:** Mhm... yes...alright...thank you Mr. Warren.

I set my telephone done and sigh in disappointment.

 **Me:** why kiddo?

My dear wife comes up and asked but with worry

 **May Parker:** what happened Ben?

 **Me:** **_*sigh_** Peter's teacher called and saw him beating that Eugene kid.

May gasped but I simply just gestured her to relax.

 **Me:** I believe I know what this is about.

The fact that I know what's been going with between Eugene and Peter... mostly according from Eddie for the past year.

I too believe in the kiddo to step up but not by beating them up.

Our front door opens.

Well speak of the devil.

 **Peter Parker pov**

Once I entered the house, the first thing I see was Uncle Ben crossing his and giving me a stern stare, making me gulp nervous.

 **Ben Parker:** you're teacher called today.

Again I have no say in this. I just look away and nake my way towards the stairs.

 **Ben Parker:** didn't HE told YOU not to look the other way?

I look back at him in shock.

 **Ben Parker:** is this what he means by it?

"don't look the other away". Dad...

No! He wouldn't understand.

I ran up the stairs and into my room and locked it shut.

I heard a knock on the door but this time with a worrying voice from Aunt May. I just stand staring at the door just waiting for her go away.

A defeafed sigh and foots began to fade.

I sigh and slumped on my bed. They can't just say what they think they know and automatically changed everything better.

I shake my head off and back to where I was trying resolve. The reflexes, the unexpected strength, the agility,... the wall sticking.

The bite. THE SPIDER BITE!

I got up from my ved and head to my desk where my computer was laying.

I know those were definitely not natural spiders. I typed into ESU's website on the biology program.

Lets see. According to this document...

 **Me:** These species were originally created at Oscorp by Dr. Richard Parker...

What?

 **Me:** One of the his accomplishing experiments within his works, however, it is the only offer to Dr. Connors after released from Oscorp.

Oscorp huh? This document doesn't explains anything if bitten by one of those spider.

I typed to Oscorp's website and search through my dad's name. Found a documents of passed events, files, progams before today

What I just found shocked me.

On the first image in my dad's was my dad, Eddie's dad, and Dr. Connors. As leading researchers of Oscorp's biological laboratory. Dad's working on bio engineering, Carl Brock srudying through recent found organic extraterrestrial life form...

And dr Connors working on human regeneration... through lizard DNA?!

The three were also circling each other's projects but mostly reflect back to Connors.

Dad's was not just working alternating spider's, but also alternating DNA serums requested by Oscorp for advance human abilities. Along with other related subjects like strengthening web cables for many purposes with possible promising strength to pull commercial jets...

Whoa...

Wait. Most is from months before he left. It didn't explain why exactly he left. Can't find any older works, no causalities, no other connections, no other sources, just says recent project's are on hold until further notice. But that can't be it. There's gotta be more!

I doubt any current employee from Oscorp could fill me with anything...

I even found that Connors is reserving feedback for Oscorp while they move on to there stronger focuses, they transferred him to ESU so he can work on his own studies, leaving the little spider's alone as a minor studies. As for still having connections with Oscorp, considering I am now potentially a new lab rat to both parties. Even if I say me and my bro's dads were his partners, he still has nothing to bring us to Oscorp. Not even the higher heads will handover still classified info in open arms is highly unlikely, they barely care about personal issues.

I sigh from knowing that this is something that I have to do this on my own.

There are some videos based one some of his current works. Most with the bio cables. No formulas of the material, I guess Normy is of course too stingy when manufacturing, but demonstrates some potential but some confirmed results.

I... would like to test that.

I reach for my chemist text book and skim through the potential formulas.

 **\- later that evening**

Okay, with my leftover supplies from chemistry class, my first result... slippery goop.

I need to get better materials.

I look through my biology book and turn the pages to the section arachnid section. Okay elements and their purposes. Listing also comparable materials for further use. After adding few more requirements, a knock on my door.

 **May Parker:** Peter? It's dinner time.

I closed my motebook and make my way.

 **\- Dining table**

We were eating aunt May's chicken in dead silence.

I just keep chewing while staring down at my plate bite after bite.

Uncle Ben cleared his throat to break the silence.

 **Ben Parker:** kiddo, we are still not gonna let it slide.

I kept my head down but listen.

 **Ben Parker:** **_*sigh_** first you ditched your class for an hour, calling off a student still and actually entered a fight. We raised you better than that boy.

 **Me:** b- but, you don't know the whol-

 **Ben Parker:** nope kiddo, I know you are truly smart enough to resolve better. I am very disappointed of this sudden behavior today. Your grounded for the weekend.

I just stare... should I have done something better instead? The truth to myself is no. Eddie did it himself for the first month, what would the actual difference be if it was me today?

I didn't say my way out of it except a nod to accept the punishment.

 **\- later, Peter's room**

Ah man. I need the to work this web fluid experiment just before summer science camp. I just need enough for a perfect result.

I just lay on my bed, trying to think how this is gonna work. At least two weeks. I turn my body to my right side and starring at my window...

Wait.

The window!

Uncle Ben and aunt May should be in their room right now to get ready for bed.

Looks like it's time for me to do after curfew shopping.


End file.
